leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ysana
yo noob THAT WAS A FUN WORD GAME! Ninja Homunculus (talk) 02:19, August 6, 2012 (UTC) I don't know either man Q.QIbster34 (talk) 20:07, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Promotion 22:01, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Your the Best Your the best. Ever. Of all time. dsaqw= now your picture is creepy Fanart Which one ? Momizi ? Well if you want to. go ahead by all means. but you're halfway done either ways so why am i telling this anyway~ just show me once you're done Bloodstrider (talk) 12:16, September 24, 2012 (UTC) lalala~ of course. it's alright. Bloodstrider (talk) 16:09, September 25, 2012 (UTC) AlexHawks Change your ban reason, not several kicks, but one kick. Also, my bisbehavior was my honest opinion, of me admitting my own stupidity. You can't ban me for being stupid, but owell. You're the mod, so your rules I guess..This page doesn't exist. (talk) 18:55, April 21, 2013 (UTC) : I count 4 chat bans, in addition to unrecorded kicks. 19:36, April 21, 2013 (UTC) : I liked you better when you were all hippy-like. That aside, you really didn't do anything to improve your behavior. Well, I'm not saying that what people expect you to do is right, but if you want to be around them, you should at least pretend to be trying. Izkael (talk) 19:38, April 21, 2013 (UTC) : However, the permanent ban was incorrect, because at this point, I didn't do anything which opposed the rules. Also Izk, Sycophancy is a sin. This page doesn't exist. (talk) 09:59, April 22, 2013 (UTC) : :And also, if you think that the reason for ban is decent, please send me a screenshot/chat log proving it. This page doesn't exist. (talk) 17:25, April 22, 2013 (UTC) :LOL, no. It doesn't change the fact that you were on probation and again failed to follow general chat guideline (Taunting and Harassment). I don't need proof to carry out my Chat Moderator function. If you ask anyone who was on the chat at the moment (mod or non-mod, regardless), you deserved to be banned permanently. Stop crying after spilling everything over. I'm pretty sure there won't be a third chance. See ya. :P.S. You are so funny. Izkael (talk) 22:13, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :Once again, sycophancy is a sin. This page doesn't exist. (talk) 10:37, April 25, 2013 (UTC) :I don't care and get off my talk page. Izkael (talk) 05:47, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Sorry That I went afk right after greeting you. I went to take a shower right after, so yeah. I kinda feel like a jerk now... :< アカリ, The Fist of Shadow (talk) 04:35, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Answer Draw it like you normally would, but try to give it a cutesy feel. Look normal, cutesy feel, yeah. Also, saved that Akali image. Loved it. アカリ, The Fist of Shadow (talk) 18:00, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Height Order Akali, Quinn, Riven, Irelia, Shyvana. In ascending order. アカリ, The Fist of Shadow (talk) 03:14, May 22, 2013 (UTC)